User talk:DarkErigor
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kūgo Ginjō page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 22:43, March 23, 2013 Volume/Chapter Change Please do not change the manga reveal section to the volumes. All characters on this wiki have their manga reveal section to be the specific chapter's page, not the section on the volume page. Grammar Corner Hi there. I'm Xilinoc, Co-Head of the Grammar Corner here on Bleach Wiki. You seem to be quite adept at improving the grammar and wording of articles, so I'd like to extend an offer to join the corner. We can always use more quality editors like yourself.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank for joining! Now that you're a member, you should familiarize yourself with the policies of this wiki. Here are some explanatory blogs regarding them: *Trivia Policy *Spoiler Policy *Speculation Policy *Avoiding Edit Warring *Referencing Sources *Uploading Images And here's a blog to refer to when doing a grammar check. Once again, thanks for joining.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:57, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Talk Pages Hi Dark, please be aware that article talk pages are meant for discussing maintenance of the article. What you have added to Shaz's talk page should be in the . Images For now, can you please stop uploading images? While they do serve a function, I would advise you to consult with SunXia, the local image guru, as she has certain parameters she expects images to meet.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:16, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Dark, it's not about the number of images you're uploading, but about how they look and the FUR on them. You should consult with Sun on the first one and read this blog to learn more about the second one. Sorry for not being clear before.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:26, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hey there!! Right thing about images in articles, the first thing you need to do is identify where is the need!! Will it contort the article?? Things like that!! So if you see an article you think could do with an image first this is to check the Bleach Wiki:Image Gallery where you should see all the pictures!! Any image you upload you MUST list here so that they can be catalogued into the Galleries!! RE:Joining the Fight Summary Unit Well basically you claim a regular fight thats been posted and then you fill out what happened in the fight. Then it will be checked and from there we can determine if you have the skill to do articles on the level required of a fight. A good template is to basically go off of how other fights are done and then after that. After that if there are no large issues. I just place your name on the list as a member and thats that.-- :Currently Fall of the Seireitei and Unohana vs. Kenpachi are open. Unohana v kenpachi was started by a user who wont be able to finish it so its partly filled out. But yea either of those at the moment.-- Re: Regarding the translation you gave me Hi! Really I'm not very good in Japanese, I just wanted to help (it's sometimes hard to find raws of needed pages). I think you'd better wait until Adam Restling translates it. As for me, I think it's something more like "avalanche blade dance" (not sure if it sounds good in English :) So all I can say with certainty is . — talk 21:34, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unohana vs. Kenpachi Sal is a bit busy right now, so I'll answer for him. Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki has been significantly improved by your edits, and I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to join the Fight Summary Unit now.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:42, April 13, 2013 (UTC) You get to do both, actually. By the way, the page with your signature on it doesn't seem to exist on this wiki, so you can either create that page and add your sig's coding to it or just use the generic signature for all users, aka ~~~~.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Besides working on the fight articles listed there, no, I don't believe so.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:45, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Category Glitch Hey Dark, you may have noticed how some of your edits duplicate the categories of the page you're editing. To avoid this happening, go here and check off the box labeled "Disable Category module (only applies if visual mode editing is disabled)". This should prevent the glitch from happening. Thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:52, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner Membership Hello. According to your Contributions, you have not made a grammar related edit since April 26, 2013. If you do not make at least one grammar edit my May 26, 2013, then you will be removed from the Grammar Corner because you have not met our one edit per one month period policy. Fight Reference They is no particular reason for the reference to anime that i can determine that would require the reference to stay.-- Re: Sui-Feng vs Mabashi The page is fine how it is.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 23:44, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Removal from the Grammar Corner Well, I'm sorry to see you go, but if you think it's for the best, I'll just remove your name and whatnot from the list.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Personal Thanks Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I greatly appreciate you adding references to the personality sections of character pages. It's something I've been meaning to do. but never got around to doing, and it's very much necessary.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Takaoni Yeah, I'm guessing it links to a redirect to Shunsui's page. I would bring it up with SunXia - she's currently in the process of making pages for techniques that don't have them.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Re-Takaoni Thanks you for the notification, I will be doing all of the techniques that I can so I will take care of it!!